


Persona 3: Battle for Everyone's Soul

by The_Tactician_Knight



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tactician_Knight/pseuds/The_Tactician_Knight
Summary: Once more I've been summoned, and Chaos is running wild again. Doesn't matter in the end, because I can't exactly just let him run wild. So now I'm in a new world, and I'll have to run its story to reach the end. Let's see what trouble we'll get into. The Dark hour and shadows huh? Well let have this old counter guardian run the course one last time. Guess I'm finally seeing that story.A Persona 3 fic with OC characters running through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with a new fic at all. Tackling a whole new story here. We got our beginning of our fic, and we know how this beginning will go. I'm not gonna mince words, but I will share this bit of information. You will see a old trick in my fics here, and if you pay attention you'll figure it out. Without another word from me, let us begin this fic. With another word let the story of Persona 3: Battle for Everyone's Soul begin.

Prologue  
You ready to be a hero? 

 

I opened my eyes, and saw a room filled with color green, and looked at the man sitting at desk , sitting there with his blue hair, and headphones staring at me. What you expected the Nose sitting here. This isn’t the Velvet Room, its Diz doing a bit. Its the second time he used my station like this. The mental world in my heart that takes place in a way I see it. My is a floating platform over the beach. If I had to say its because Diz warped the room to have it on the platform inside of it being open. 

“So what’s it this time?” I got up and grabbed a chair. Yes Diz couldn’t have me awake up in a chair; he had to have me lying on the floor. Once I had my seat, I turned my gaze towards Diz, and waited to hear what I had to do this time. 

‘Oh its always gotta be work does it? You know it could just because I want to spend time with ya. Diz isn’t always about work all the time. All play and no works makes Diz a dull boy,” Diz told me as he tapped his desk with a green drumstick. Just one you know, not like a pair you see a drummer have. 

“Because that’s how things always with Alaya and the counterforce?” I pointed out I just rolled my eyes at him. Now who is Alaya and the counterforce? The counterforce is the will of the world or mankind created to be a defense for the world. It employs a special breed of heroic spirits known as counter guardians to protect humanity. Alaya is the one who creates the counter guardians and you make a deal with her to become one of its agents. I happen to be one of those spirits, the saber class spirit named Ron Crosswell. 

‘Alright alright yeah you are right a world is in danger because he is running around again looking for you,” Diz stated simply like we were talking about the weather, and honestly we were pretty sure would. He’s talking about a rogue fake heroic spirit known as Chaos, who despite every time I’ve put a end to him comes back in another world to try again. 

Now Ron you are gonna ask me, but now can he go to another world when there is only one world. Because there is only one world, but different versions of it ala parallel world. They are all the same world, but they don’t usually appear on the same plane of existence. Heroic spirits exist outside space and time traveling to other worlds isn’t a problem for us. 

“Oh so its just a simple stopping Chaos from altering events, or did you lose a book about holy grail wars to a holy grail demon again. Could it be I’m about to wake up in a TV dungeon, be saved by a idol, and have to fight part of my own hidden psyche,” I snarked at Diz remembering those two adventures. 

‘Hey you had fun with the idol, and the book problem was a accident. I was partying with the nose, and anyways I wasn’t going to let him be in trouble anyways. Stupid holy grail trying to take over the velvet room. Even if that was going to be handled with another group of teenagers I had to do something. Thought you are right there’s gonna be some shadow time, so back to high school you go again,” Diz defended himself involving the demon holy grail, but not the idol situation. That he can’t say anything about. Still Diz tapped the table, and then everything went black. I realized as it did, so he didn’t really explain anything.

VIEW Change: ???’s turn. 

“The door’s locked. I think we’re safe for now,” Yukari told me as she checked the door. I was about to ask her what was going on with the strange creatures, the mysterious boy, why she had a naginata, and why everything was green? I didn’t get the chance to ask the brunette as a roar was heard. We turned to look, and see that strange masked creature with all its weapons climbing the roof. Oh just great. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Yukari shouted as the creature moved towards us. .Pretty much how I was feeling Yukari, pretty much how I’m feeling. “It climbed up the walls?”

“That’s the thing that attacked this place...we call them shadows. O-oh yeah..I have to fight. I..I can summon mine... No problem,” She gave me a quick explanation. At least I got a answer to that. Wait did she say summon mine? Does she have one of these strange shadows, and why does she see him so sure. 

“Here goes,” She pulled out a gun, and aimed it towards her head. I tried to shout to get her to stop, but I never got the chance. I saw hesitation in her actions, and then she was blasted by fire.  
The gun in her hand went flying away from her, and landed by me. I picked it up, and aimed it towards my own head. I’m not sure why I did so, but I did. It felt right to do so. I fired and the words came to mind Persona. 

Once the words came out, I felt my head move back, and something shatter. Then came out a hard creature. It had a silver look to it, along with flowing brown hair.  
“I am thou, and thou art I”” The creature spoke, and the moment it finished it sentence I fell to my knees as everything hurt. It was like I was being torn apart. The creature changed forms into something else. It gained a black coat and 13 coffins around it, and some kind of jagged helmet. It charged the other shadow, and completely wrecked it like it was nothing..It just slammed into the ground, and repeatedly crushed it. After it was done, it turned back into that other form. The other form returned.  
“It is over?” Yukari spoke up, and then a part of the shadow started moving towards her. “Its still moving...No...G..Get away from me!” 

I had to save her, so I found the will to stand up and charge. I slashed the nearest shadow with my naginata and I was able to defeat it. The other one was able to get a hit in, but it wasn’t enough to stop me. I finished it off, and looked at Yukari. 

I gave Yukari a smile as I looked at her. She was safe, and I’m way tired. I’m just gonna close my eyes for a moment. Everything is going black, and did I just hit the ground? 

Was that Yukari gasping? “Are you okay!? Come on…! Please…! Can you hear me!? Answer me!

When I opened my eyes I was back in that blue elevator place from earlier with that old man sitting at the desk. Wait that’s Igor.

Igor spoke up. “It’s so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your “power.” I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche.”

“Persona?” I questioned him as I asked about the one move I didn’t understand him bring up. 

A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships,” Igor explained to me. “You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you face many hardships,”

“That’s what Orpheus is?” I asked for a clarification. It seemed I was getting answers I needed.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength.The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links—your emotional ties with others.The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability.Please remember that.Now, then…Time marches on in your world.I shouldn’t keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord.Until then…Farewell,” That was the last thing Igor explained to me as everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 1: I thought it was a good place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hear we are are with the official first chapter of Persona 3: Battle for eveyone's soul. Let continue our story, and I hope to leave you with some questions. What will happen next, and how will story go. Well we can speculate as much as we want, but I will admit that won't really cause any help here. Without another word for me, let us begin with the story. Here we go with the next chapter here!

Its the second of May and I’m in the middle of class right now; I honestly can’t stay awake. I’m not even sure what the teacher is talking about. I’m not even sure who the teacher in front of the class is actually at the moment. Don’t yawn, don’t yawn, bit lip and cough to hide yawn. Thank god tomorrow is the start of golden week, and we get some time off. I’m not sure why, or what exactly it is. 

“Its a list of holidays in Japan, towards the end of April and beginning of May. Each day is another holiday.” Percival’s voice rang out in my head. The smart spirit in my head speaking up. Funny Percival comes from a world where Japan you know doesn’t exist, but the spirit knows things about it. Shows why I can rely on him. 

“Well explains why its a long weekend. Gods I’m happy for that; a nice long weekend to rest. Plus that bookstore did open up.? I’ll check there, and then maybe after that head towards the game shop. See if I can’t find a good game to play, and maybe afterwards I’ll check out that manga cafe. Heard it might be interesting. “ I gave a response in my head. A small quirk of mine. I have issues with voices in my head, and these spirits and I can chat with our thoughts. The spirits who are stuck in my head. All part of my memories, they are stuck with me. I got Percival, Isaac, Deathrai, Quick-step, Fray, Jolt, and Aurion. They got my back even if they deserve me insane. 

Eventually after I wish I knew how much time had passed the bell for class rang, and the day was done. I took off running towards the spot where the bookstore was suppose to be. From what I heard its been open for a couple of days. I opened the door, and some blonde kid in a Gekkoukan uniform, wait that’s Bebe the blonde kid who hangs out in the home ec room. He was handing a old man a wallet. I don’t know what’s going on, but the old man seems to be happy with the wallet. I go wander off to search for books. I didn’t come in here with any particular story I wanted. Figured searching around would work for work for me. After a new minutes I did find something. A old text of story of a war that was fabled at happening. A story that I read a while back ago. The story of the the Trojan war, the Iliad. With the book in hand, I went towards the register where a old man and old lady were talking with a brunette. What was her name again? I shouldn’t worry about this, she walked away and I started to pay for the book. 

“Interesting book?” That girl spoke up again, and I turned to her. Wait her name its Minako Arisato. She’s in my class, but this is the first time I’ve talked with her. She is looking at me and smiling brightly. 

“Yeah its a cool story of heroes and the battles they fought to reclaim a love; plus the war that rages on and on. While people might not see characters of Greek Epics as heroes, but its still a very fun tale,” I handed the yen to the old couple. 

“Well I hope you enjoy the book very much,” Minako kept up that smile on her face and she probably noticed that I’m smiling with her. She got a nice smile, and its a good thing to have such a thing in the world. The ability to smile despite everything going on the world. 

“Yeah, I’m probably going to read this right away. Just sit back and read for a few hours,” I tossed the book in the air, and caught it once I got it back. I told them I didn’t need a bag. I mean I did have my backpack, but holding the book wouldn’t be so bad.

“Well don’t get too distracted with your reading,” Minako laughed and I gave a chuckle back in her comment because it was pretty funny, and true. Plus its not wrong at all to say; I’ve had moments when I’m so focused on what I am doing that I have no idea what I missed. I try to be careful for that, but you know it happens. “Anyways I’ll see you around. I’m gonna go read,” 

With that we said our goodbyes and I went towards the dorms. I’ll admit once I got there, I was kinda excited to read the Iliad, so I didn’t exactly wait to reach my room. I sat against the wall and started to read. 

 

VIEW CHANGE: ????

 

“Wait a minute! No...no...no,” When everything went green, I realized what happened, and things weren’t good. There was a boy sitting against the wall, and not being turned into a tombstone; I ask him, but I didn’t have the time to do so. He was about to be attacked by a shadow. I slid my bow off my back, and fired at the shadow. “You have to run! Its not safe here!” 

 

But the kid didn’t move at all, and just kept reading like he was just use to this. Not even a flinch from me firing a arrow. His gaze was on his book as if everything that was going on was nothing. The sound of him quietly flipping a page was the only action he took at all. I really don’t know what is up with him. 

 

“H-Hey! Can’t you hear me?!” I kept shooting shadows as I tried to get the boy to react. These shadows weren’t something I couldn’t handle, but the numbers would give a issue. This was not a good time to lose track of time. I turned towards the boy again, trying to get his attention once again, and getting a bit annoyed. I walked closer to him. “Hey!” 

 

And once again I failed to get a reaction out of him completely, and worse it seems I missed a shadow; It got close to him, reaching at his book. Then finally he made a move, closing the book, and started to bash it on the shadow’s head. He kept doing so until the shadow was gone. Then he returned to his reading like it didn’t happen. 

 

“You’re a persona user, aren’t you?” It was becoming increasingly more clear what was happening here- Ii didn’t realize it right away, she couldn’t even prove it, however…., but it had to be true. The fact he wasn’t a tomb for one thing meant he had to have the potential. I lowered my bow just enough to be cautious. While we had a break from the shadows, I had to figure this out. I yanked the book from his hand, and repeated my question. 

 

It took him a minute to realize that he wasn’t reading anymore, and he looked up at me biting his lip. So taking the book away from him did get a response out of him. I’m not giving it back “A persona user, sorry I’m not one,”

 

“Umm… What? Then how-” “I could honestly say she was rather confused, seeing someone who was not only able to be present in the dark hour without a persona, but not even be able to use one? He had to have the potential or at least be like the chairman, but the fact he was able to harem the shadow meant he had the potential. This was not the time to play 20 questions thought. ““Okay— Look, I promise I’ll explain later, but we have to go, now!” I grabbed him by the arm and ran off towards the dorms. 

“Wait explain what? These strange creatures, and where are we going,” He didn’t do anything to stop me from dragging him anywhere. He seem to be more curious about what was going on. Well now I got a answer out of him finally. “That reminds me, we haven’t really shared our names have we? I’m Ron, Ron Crosswell,”

 

“Ron, huh? My name’s Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you.” I gave him a smile, then a sigh. We were close to reaching the lounge, but then shadows surrounded us. Well this wasn’t good at all. 

 

“Well these shadows are just heartless.” Ron gave a chuckle like being surrounded by shadows weren’t a bad thing. He turned towards me. “Can I have my book back? I’m going to need it or something,” 

 

“What’s a book going to do.....wait don’t tell me you are thinking about attacking them with it? These are monsters,” I looked at him. While firing some of my arrows at the shadows, trying to clear a path.

VIEW CHANGE: Back to Ron

 

“Hey are both stuck like this and I have to do something. The only option is either I use my book, a arrow, or my jacket. The book is the only real option here. The jacket not gonna be effective, a arrow would give you less to fight with,” I pointed out as I looked back at her. She and I were back to back in this situation. We didn’t plan for that, but it ended up happening. 

“Fine, but try to leave most of the fighting to me. I should be able to do damage with all of them with Magaru,” Yukari handed me the book as she mentioned a wind based Persona spell known for hitting all opponents. 

You think that someone who said I’m not a persona user would not know that garu are winds spells and the Ma-versions do damage to a whole area. Well it would be odd, but that’s because I’m not a persona user right now. I’ve been one before, or maybe it be easier to say I am a persona user just not yet. I just don’t have access to mine yet. This isn’t my first time as one, or well it is, but not really. Its a time travel tense kinda problem kinda. Let’s just say I got experience. 

“Alright let’s do this,” I tossed the book in the air, and once I caught it I charged at the shadow. While I did have a book as a weapon it wasn’t exactly perfect. For one I’m a swordsman who uses two blades so my range is completely ruined here, and my style is way different then using a single sword. Thought that’s not my plan here, or at least not the full part of it. I’m only using in moments I have to. I’m going to make the shadows defeat each other. Get in between them, and make their blows hit each other. Just need to move carefully. I slammed my book into the nearest shadow, and moved on to the next one; Plus keeping my gaze on the other one, as I attacked the second. The mere moment both were about to attack, I ducked letting the attacks hit each other. I kept doing this, moving from target to target, sliding all over the place, weaving and dodging strikes. I saw the occasional Magaru from Yukari, or arrow shot. After a few minutes the shadow were gone, and I had to admit I picked up the loot. Play a lot of MMOs, and RPGS you get into the habit. 

“Didn’t expect that from you at all,” Yukari was looking at me all quizzaciously as I handed her half of the loot. “Looks like we are going to need to a serious conversation when we get to the dorms. Follow me,” 

“Yeah I guess that we would need to have one, but yeah when we get to the dorms; I’m guessing its a safe zone isn’t it,” I looked at Yukari, and she nodded. We both took off running towards the dorms she was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is complete. Yes Yukari will be another viewpoint character, meaning now we know three of our viewpoint characters. Who was the last one will be revealed in time. Still nothing more can be said about this whole situation. Best I can do is ask you to leave a like, a comment, a share, a review. I want to know what you really like about this chapter, and the story growing!.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that the first chapter of Persona 3: Battle for Everyone's soul has begin. I hoped you like how it began. Now for that trick that I mentioned in the beginning. As you noticed the viewpoint changed twice. I'll share this bit of information that there will be four view point changes. You seen two of them so far. You'll see one more next chapter. With that note there's nothing more to say. All I have left is ask for a like, favorite, follow, and leave a review. I want to see what you think of this.


End file.
